


Smiles like sunshine

by Mousekins



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 3
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lucas is also mentioned like once, M/M, Ness is mentioned like once, this may have ended up TOO fluffy, written as a challenge because I can't write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousekins/pseuds/Mousekins
Summary: Of all of the losers in the whole world, Claus is glad that Ninten is his.A story about Claus and Ninten being in a wholesome and happy relationship.





	Smiles like sunshine

Ninten’s laugh made Claus’ heart swell with levels of joy he couldn’t describe. It was light and airy, soft as snow and ten separate kinds of adorable. His lungs felt like they could never get enough air into them whenever Ninten laughed, and he was always swift to make sure that he physically couldn’t. His hugs were iron-gripped and simply wonderful to be in, it was like Ninten was trying his hardest to express his love with sheer strength alone.

It never failed to portray exactly that, and Claus figures it explains all of the dead-arms that Ninten would give him.

Claus notes just how well Ninten fits against him, physically. He’s a little softer to hug than his own bean-pole of a stature, with a little bit of muscle gained from their usual baseball shenanigans, Ninten was extremely pleasant to cuddle with. Ninten is warm against his body, and as he hugs the smaller boy close, he always breathes in deep and exhales slow. A gentle sigh when his shoulders relax and it’s like Ninten’s fallen in love with him all over again.

There’s never a dull moment between them. They’d be play fighting amongst themselves and in the next they’d be sat quietly, their hands would eventually entwine together, or they’d lean on each other slowly. It was painfully obvious they were dating, and he still recalls the look on his twin’s face as he told Lucas that they were officially going out. Lucas had given him the most relieved expression he’d ever seen and told him ‘It’s about damn time.’

He recalls Ninten acting like he was the smoothest cat on the block, like he hadn’t been trying to hold his hand clumsily for the past several months. Like his stutters and blushes and half-hearted glares hadn’t been noticed by their entire friend group, and potentially the next cluster of universes that were spying on them. The Aliens that Ninten and Ness fought off probably only left their planet because of how downright embarrassing they were.

Ninten had hit him for that, but the wide grin on his face betrayed his actions. Claus didn’t want to admit that he wanted to protect that smile. Warm and bright and full of love- three things that Ninten was essentially created out of. Claus wouldn’t trade this idiot for the world.

Well, maybe except to Satan for exactly 1 (one) corn chip.

So he cuddles up next to Ninten until their weights even out against each other, the soft chatter of calling each other too heavy before their heads rest atop each others, and their breathing eventually syncs. Claus would admit to nobody that he’s a weirdly romantic person, and Ninten would never tell a soul just how sappy they truly were behind closed doors.

It would start with the little touches, the brushing of hands, the glances, the laughs and the eventual cuddling, and then Claus would card his fingers through Ninten’s oddly soft hair. They would stay like this for a long, long while. Claus remembers falling asleep with Ninten like this, in his arms, dreary-eyed and sleepy. He remembers waking up to a smiling Ninten who’d kissed him sweetly and told him good morning.

Claus feels his heart swell up again. His hand cups Ninten’s cheek, thumb stroking against his cheekbone as their noses pressing against each other. Ninten’s the first to nuzzle the tips of their noses together, and it makes Claus laugh. In a way, Ninten was a little bit like a dog- overly affectionate, totally sappy, full of excitement and joy like no other creature on the planet. Claus loved him for that, wholly and truly loved him. There was always a sparkle in Ninten’s eyes when he looked at him, like he had the whole galaxy in his irises and he was searching for a specific star.

Much like he’d found the star, Ninten would then inhale as though he’d seen the most beautiful thing in his life, sigh softly and butt their foreheads together. Most of Ninten’s affection never came in the form of kisses, which Claus found odd but chose to never question it. He preferred the lack of kissing in their relationship anyway, as the hand-touches and Ninten’s comfortable hugs were more than enough contact. Claus figures he’d live without the kisses if cuddles were involved.

That being said, Ninten is a good kisser. A little clumsy, a little soft, but their lips met just right. It was always tentative and shy, and the way their mouths would sync in their soft massaging sent pleasant feelings through his body. Ninten’s hands would rest on his shoulders and then slip down to rest on his hips, and when they parted he’d laugh like all the weight in the air had been evaporated with that one action.

They ended their days with a shower, curling up into bed together, wrapping themselves up next to each other, and sharing a soft kiss before their goodnights and their inevitable drifting off. Their mornings were far more energetic, Ninten would practically bounce on him to wake him up, excitement in his voice for a new day and Claus has no idea where he’d gotten the extra energy from.  
  
Turns out that Ninten was just a naturally happy being, a total Pollyanna, and Claus _loved it_ . There was something refreshing about Ninten’s natural optimism, and because of his optimism, it was like nothing could possibly go wrong for them. Ninten made him feel like anything was possible, he made him feel powerful and weirdly protected. Ninten made him feel _safe_ in a world that could, at any moment, turn totally sour.  
  
Claus had figured out a long time ago that if there was anyone he would much rather have in his life, then of all the losers in the world, this one is his. He wouldn’t have it any other way, and according to the glint in Ninten’s eyes, crinkled at the corners from his wide smile:  
  
_Neither would he._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed to prove to myself that I could actually write pure fluff, because my last attempt became angst real quick and I felt ashamed of myself.
> 
> The doc title for this is "Fluffier than Ninten's hair after being blow-dried", you're welcome.


End file.
